User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Battles of Fiction Season 2 Episode 15 - Lewis Carroll vs CS Lewis
Welcome my friends to my finale. I have been working on this a while and it is a suggestion I really like for an actual ERB. I am aware I haven't done it justice. Anyways...thanks to Brendan, Trent and Nikki for helping me with some of the lines, and for Stoffnwho designed some great title cards. I'm afraid you don't get a hint today as I am hoping to put up a news blog soon. Anyways...I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think, how it can be improved and any suggestions you have in the comments. The Cast Nice Peter as Lewis Carroll (denoted by purple) EpicLLOYD as CS Lewis (denoted by grey) Jenna Marbles as Alice (denoted by blue) Alex Farnham as Edmund Pevensie (denoted by red) Dante Cimadamore as Mr Tumnus Bryce Wissell as Mad Hatter Dropping disses detrimentally, beat Jackie boy so mentally At least when I died people still remembered me I 'C'an 'S'imply annihilate rappers who are 'C'learly 'S'econd rate You can't win boy, you couldn't even choose your own faith Now I 'C'allously 'S'quash a soldier who raps so clumsily Don't come to me or you'll be sent straight to Aslan's Country I'll finish you and leave you Scrubb-ing 'C'aspian's 'S'illy little boat Then gaze through the Looking Glass at that stupid TV show Hehe Lewis lets just stop right there and let me talk to you about prayer You need to get on your knees in pure despair and hope I'll spare a Victorian scare Let's label little Lewis who hangs around with Liddell girls Come out of the wardrobe and step into my world Your books are dull, mine never leave anyone bored I'll slit a mathematicians throat with his very own Vorpal sword And when your dead on the floor dreaming of a smiling cat and more I'll stand here being adored for my sterling service to the war Are you a fucking jabberwocky, you're getting verbally slain I'm Narnia's bane, leave you running straight back to Jane You're as high as my caterpillar, the maddest hatter ive ever seen You think you may have beaten me but it was all just a dream You spit nothing but nonsense, I'll leave your career ruptured After all who would buy a book Burton butchered You're on the gradual slope to Hell, I inflict you with dread Left for dead by CS, it's quite simple, OFF WITH HIS HEAD *Lewis Carroll starts scribbling on some paper and Alice pops out with The Mad Hatter and The March Hare behind her* Let's think of six impossible things, the first is you winning The next is your raps ever leaving Cheshire grinning Another, replacing your mother with your own lover My author already smothered you even with his stutter Next impossible, you ever creating something to match me Queen of fantasy, this is the Last Battle you'll face in your history The first of the final two: You having any real fans Lastly you thinking you could just rip off Wonderland *A wardrobe appears behind CS Lewis and Edmund steps out, dressed in his battle armour. Mr Tumnus is dancing behind him as he raps* Alice, not one step farther, CS, I'll make sure she won't harm ya Armies to me, let's beat a Wendy Darling wannabe, FOR NARNIA I'm about to Justly defeat you, leave you Raba-dashing away You're a little girl, I'm the king, so you better obey I fight Giants and wolves, you paint pretty little flowers This is the hour for me to throw a bitch off of the witch's towers I've always been Mac-ready to stomp your whiny little ass But like the Eternal Winter I'll end you, and that is that Who won? CS Lewis and Edmund Lewis Carroll and Alice Category:Blog posts